Some batteries employed in portable electronic devices employ so-called battery tabs connected to the terminals (i.e., the positive and negative terminals) of the battery. These tabs facilitate connection of the battery to the electronic components of the device. The connective tabs of a battery are spatially separated from one another to prevent short circuiting of the battery. Sometimes, the electronic devices to which the battery is to be connected, such as a printed circuit board (PCB) assembly, will employ connectors that are in some respects similar to the battery tabs. Such connectors may be similarly separated to prevent short circuiting. Due to manufacturing tolerances, the exact location of a battery's connective tabs may vary from battery to battery. In some cases, device-side connectors are designed so that the spacing between connectors (e.g., between a positive and negative connector) will accommodate battery manufacturing tolerances, to ensure proper connection between device-side and battery-side connectors. This can cause the device-side connectors (and the overall battery-to-device connection) to have larger than necessary footprints, which can take up valuable space in a portable electronic device.